


to dirk

by kotomeijun



Category: Homestuck
Genre: another shitty poem, enjoy the feels if you get any
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotomeijun/pseuds/kotomeijun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dear dirk, </p><p>theres been something ive been meaning to say for a while</p><p>ahem</p><p>(insert the shitty, sentimental rap right here)</p>
            </blockquote>





	to dirk

i put you in your footies and i taught you how to rap

i gave you lil cal and i held you when youd nap

i taught you how to hold a sword and showed you how to strife

and for a long time i thought i would be there in your life

but shit happened and suddenly one day i had to go

and i missed out on all these things that i will never know

i left my baby all alone in the middle of no where

i only hope you knew somehow i did it cause i care

i tried to visit tried to call and even tried to write

but i was unsuccessful but right now youre in my sight

and when i left i didnt think youd get all big and tall

i wanna go back to the days when my little dirk was small

i gotta let you know im sorry for all the missed birthdays 

for all the stupid gifts to make up for flight delays

i cant get back the time i lost and all the wasted years

i cant go back to hold you in the midst of tears or fears

ill always regret not being there when you needed me most

if losing you is what i got then i simply cant boast

no fame or fortune can replace the one that i let down

and if you could forgive me i would always stick around

ill never let you go again so i hope this will work

heres one last apology to my little dirk

**Author's Note:**

> i have no regrets whatsoever


End file.
